1. Technical Field
This device relates to rail car doors that are pivoted and slide transversely of the car wall out of the door opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to securing plug type railway car doors within the door opening by using pivotal crank rod assemblies which support the door and a variety of engagement rods that are advanced by a central locking assembly for engagement with apertured lugs on the rail car securing the door thereagainst, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,552, 3,776,581, 3,933,384, 4,098,022 and 5,467,558.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,552, a plug door control mechanism is disclosed wherein the door is held in spaced relation from the car when the door is being moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,581 a tamper indicating latch on the center bottom portion of a railway car is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,384 discloses an anti-pilfering locking device of a hasp configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,022 is directed to a plug sliding rail car door having vertical edge beams that react with the door parts to center the door within the door opening for securing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,558 shows a rail car plug door having multiple locking bars that are extended and retracted on the door from a central activation mechanism. The locking rods provide limited retaining force on the door to maintain compression of the door gaskets to seal the door within the opening.